This invention relates to devices and methods whereby the ground underlying a building is used for the storage of excess heat energy for useful recovery later, and as a useful source of heat from deep earth mass (geothermal energy).
It has long been known that the temperature of the earth beneath its surface generally becomes progressively warmer with depth at any time of year and attempts have been made in the past to utilize these reservoirs of heat. Prior art utilizing ground heat preexisting beneath the surface have involved the digging of deep wells and the pumping of the warm water. Attempts in the past to utilize these pre-existing reservoirs of sub-surface heat have been difficult and expensive.
One object of the present invention is to provide devices and methods to utilize the earth below a building as an energy source for space heating when needed and as a sink for excess building heat when available.
A further object of this invention is to provide such an earth energy source in a manner to increase the available geothermal energy by shielding the source from losses by surface effects in the form of frost, precipitation, evaporation and radiation.
A further object of this invention is to provide such an energy sink which can be useful in simultaneous cooling and heating the building in the winter and cooling it in the summer.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.